Culinarian
Disciples of the delectable dish, culinarians are culinary combatants who specialize in succulent surprises that spice up the battlefield. A chef needs discipline, class, a clean palate, a mastery of culinary magic, and a good knife hand. These are rare ingredients to find in a person; so, perfect preparation of both the chef and his tools are required. Abilities Weapon Proficiency Culinarians are proficient with all simple weapons, plus all chef weapons. (see below) This ability replaces the chemist’s normal weapon proficiencies. Recipes At 1st level, a culinarian cooks recipes drawn from the culinarian recipe list (see below). A culinarian must choose and prepare his recipes ahead of time. It takes 1 hour to prep all his recipes. A recipe costs 1 gil in the reagent described in the recipe’s entry unless otherwise stated. When preparing a recipe, he may prepare it either as a solo dish or as part of a meal as a course. If prepared as a course of a meal, it cannot be used as solo dish. He may sacrifice an entire meal for one use of its component courses as a solo dish however. A culinarian can cook only a certain number of recipes of each day based on his level. His base daily recipe allotment is given on Table: Culinarian Recipes. Once created, a culinarian can place a created recipe in a magic pot called a “hot pot”. This reduces the size and weight of a magical recipe to a negligible amount and allows it to stay fresh, hot, and viable for up to 24 hours. This is thanks to the innate magic of the culinarian. His food shares a mystic bond with his very essence. Should he rest, the food will spoil and must be recreated. The same thing will occur after 24 hour if unused. Once a culinarian has reached a certain level, he will have more recipes than he will want to prepare. A keen culinarian will know how many recipes he needs to prepare and how many he can leave unused. This saves him money and leaves them open to be filled later in the day as needed if all of his abilities are consumed. Recipes Gained at a New Level: Culinarians perform a certain amount of recipe research between adventures. A culinarian begins play with 2 recipes. Each time the culinarian attains a new chemist level beyond 1st, he gains a recipe of his choice to add to his cookbook. Using Recipes: The culinarian can call on any prepared recipe as a free action made as part of an attack action with a weapon. If made as part of a full-attack action, multiple recipes can be used, one on each iterative attack. * Alcoholic ''Reagent:'' A flask of good wine or high grade alcohol. Effect: Target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the chemist’s level + his Intelligence modifier) or be intoxicated for 1d4+1 rounds. This intoxication causes the creature to have a -2 penalty to attack rolls and reduces its base land speed by half. * Bitter ''Reagent:'' A mug of coffee or beer Effect: The DC of the next recipe the culinarian uses, improves by 4. If the next recipe used deals additional damage, it improves the damage dice sizes to d8s. If this is used as part of a hybrid recipe, it grants that bonus to it’s partner recipe immediately. * Fatty ''Reagent:'' A freshly gutted fish or other freshly prepared sea creature Effect: Until the start of the culinarian’s next turn, he gains DR 1/- with an additional +1 for every four chemist levels after 1st. * Filling ''Reagent:'' Breadcrumbs and olive oil Effect: Target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the chemist’s level + his Intelligence modifier) or be under the effect of slow (using the culinarian’s level as the caster level) for 1d4+1 rounds. * Fishy ''Reagent:'' A freshly gutted fish or other freshly prepared sea creature Effect: On the culinarian’s next turn, he gains a bonus to his CMD equal to half his chemist level (rounded down). * Healthy ''Reagent:'' Fresh kale or other fresh vegetables Effect: The culinarian is healed for 1d6 damage plus an additional 1d6 for every four chemist levels after 1st, if this attack successfully hits. When delivering this attack, all weapon damage is negated and converted to additional healing. * Minty ''Reagent:'' Fresh mint leaves Effect: The culinarian’s attack deals an extra 1d6 points of cold damage plus an additional 1d6 cold damage for every two chemist levels after 1st. * Peppery ''Reagent: Fresh cracked pepper ''Effect: ''A successful hit causes the struck creature to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the chemist’s level + his Intelligence modifier) or start to sneeze violently, continuously, and uncontrollably. This causes the target to be stunned for one turn. If this recipe is delivered as part of a meal, it affects all adjacent squares. The culinarian is immune to this effect. * '''Pungent 'Reagent: A block of aged cheese Effect: ''A successful hit causes the struck creature to make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + half of the chemist’s level + his Intelligence modifier) or be sickened for 1d2 rounds. * '''Salty 'Reagent: Sea salt Effect: The culinarian’s weapon has his critical hit range doubled for this attack. This does not stack with Improved Critical feat nor any other effect that increases a critical hit range. * Savory ''Reagent:'' Slow roasted beef Effect: When making this attack, the culinarian gains a +1 bonus to hit with this attack and an additional +1 bonus for every four chemist levels after 1st. * Sour ''Reagent:'' A lemon and a lime (or 2 other mixed citrus fruits) Effect: The culinarian’s attack deals an extra 1d6 points of acid damage plus an additional 1d6 acid damage for every two chemist levels after 1st. * Spicy ''Reagent:'' Dried and crushed red peppers Effect: The culinarian’s attack deals an extra 1d6 points of fire damage plus an additional 1d6 fire damage for every two chemist levels after 1st. * Sweet ''Reagent:'' Sugar Effect: A successful hit causes the culinarian to be under the effects of haste for 1d2 rounds. This ability replaces bombs. Always Full (Ex) Beginning at 1st level, the culinarian no longer needs to eat or drink, though he finds the act quite enjoyable. He suffers no ill effects from starvation or thirst. This ability replaces throw anything. Snacks (Ex) At 2nd level, the culinarian develops a way to make nutrition-packed snacks. He may serve these to one person at a time, and they can eat it as a standard action (provoking attacks of opportunity as normal). Usable a number of times per day equal to the culinarian’s class level plus his Intelligence modifier. Upon consumption, these snacks grant temporary hit points equal to 1d6 plus an additional 1d6 temporary hit points per two chemist levels after 2nd that lasts for an hour. At 6th level, it also grants the effects of Lesser Restoration. At 12th level, it becomes Restore. At 18th level, it becomes Greater Restoration. This ability replaces discoveries. Meals (Su) Starting at 3rd level, a culinarian can prepare a set of courses that form a meal when he prepares his recipes at the beginning of the day. They must be used in that order or the meal is ruined. If they can pull off their entire meal, the final maneuver is extra powerful! At 3rd level, a culinarian can pull off a 3 course meal and at 5th level, he can prepare a 5 course meal. In order to execute a meal, the order of the recipes uses must correspond to the lay out he described while designing the meal at the beginning of the day. It doesn’t matter if these recipes are used on different turns but they must be used by the end of the battle in order without any other recipes interrupting them. 3 Course Meals Courses: (Appetizer, Entree, Dessert) * Appetizer (Healthy, Fatty, Bitter, Spicy, or Salty) * Entree (Savory, Filling, Fatty, Spicy, Peppery, Salty, or Fishy) * Dessert (Sweet, Savory, Sour, Minty, Alcoholic, or Fatty) Payout: When serving an entree as part of an attack, the culinarian gets a bonus on attack rolls equal to his Intelligence modifier (in addition to his Strength). When serving the dessert, the culinarian gets a bonus on attack and damage rolls equal to his Intelligence modifier (in addition to his Strength). 5 Course Meals Courses: Soup, Salad, Entree, Appetizer, Entree, Dessert * Soup: (Salty, Savory, Spicy, Peppery, or Bitter) * Salad: (Healthy, Bitter, or Sweet) * Appetizer (Healthy, Fatty, Bitter, Spicy, or Salty) * Entree (Savory, Filling, Fatty, Spicy, Peppery, Salty, or Fishy) * Dessert (Sweet, Savory, Sour, Minty, Alcoholic, or Fatty) Payout: When serving a salad as part of an attack, the culinarian gets a bonus on attack rolls equal to his Intelligence modifier (in addition to their Strength). When serving the appetizer, the culinarian gets a bonus on attack and damage rolls equal to his Intelligence modifier (in addition to their Strength). When serving the entree, creatures in adjacent squares take the recipe’s effect and minimum damage to all adjacent squares. Creatures can make a Reflex save (DC 10 + half of the chemist’s level + his Intelligence modifier) to negate this effect. In addition, he still adds his his Intelligence modifier to attack and damage rolls. When serving the dessert as part of an attack, the culinarian adds half his chemist levels (rounded down) to attack and damage rolls (or healing done) and automatically confirms any critical hits he may register. In addition, he still adds his his Intelligence modifier to attack and damage rolls while still causing creatures in adjacent squares take the recipe’s effect and minimum damage to all adjacent squares with a successful Reflex save to negate. Iron Stomach (Ex) At 2nd level, a culinarian gains a +2 bonus on all saving throws against poison. This bonus increases to +4 at 4th level, and then again to +6 at 6th level. At 10th level, a culinarian becomes completely immune to poison and can enjoy spoiled food. This replaces Poison Resistance. Cleanse Pallet (Ex) At 7th level, once per day, the culinarian may swap one prepared recipe for any other recipe as a swift action. This instantly converts the recipe physically into the desired recipe. This may not be part of a meal. At 13th level, he can use this twice per day and at 19th level, he can do this three times per day. This replaces Brew Potion. Instant Meal (Sp) At 16th level, the culinarian can cast Heroes' Feast as a full-round action, using his chemist level as his caster level as a spell-like ability, once per day. This ability replaces alchemical diffusion. Top of the Food Chain (Ex) At 20th level, the culinarian is a true master of his craft. A culinarian can prepare 4 recipes (as with complex food) by consuming 5 recipe slots. This ability replaces grand discovery. Category:Archetypes